Bleached Fairy wings
by Angelina08
Summary: While doing a mission, Erza and Juvia, unknowingly, are thrown into another world that they did not even know was existing. They have to somehow survive here to get the answers they need. Not so good at summaries. Just try it... Pairings not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all... How are you... Actually my mom said me this story and I thought of giving it a shot. Hope it will be okay...**

 **On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach and Fairy tail...**

Night time...

In a forest near the Bladok city on Earthland...

The sky opened a little and two figures jumped out of it.

"Are you sure?" A booming voice asked hesitantly.

"Yessssss... There are no sssssssshhhhhinigami herrrrreeeee." Another voice said triumphantly. "We can enjoy ourselves with delicious treat..."

The two nodded at each other and started to walk towards the city ahead of them.

* * *

The next day...

It was a normal day in Fairy tail that was situated in Magnolia town.

Fairy Tail. The guild that boasts of having the most amazing and powerful mages in that area. It has achieved back its previous glory through the Grand magic games, which they won fair and square. Even in the E.N.D. their help were very much necessary to get the land safe and sound from the dragons wrath.

The day was quite normal to all the residents in the Fairy tail right now.

The chairs were flying here and there, Elfman was talking something about being a "Man!", the elders were drinking along Cana and Master Makarov, Wakaba ans Macao talking something perverted about young girls, Mira was cleaning a glass in the bar offering a soft smile at anyone who came near her, Happy was munching on a fish while attempting to talk to Carle who was informing Wendy about how she must work hard on her nervousness, Wendy bowing her head blushing and saying "Sorry!", Lily having a spar with Erza, Juvia watching her beloved Gray-sama behind a pillar, Lucy talking to Levy about some new book and of course Natsu and a shirtless Gray fighting over a piece of wood Natsu got from some forest where he went to do a mission with Happy.

 _Yes perfectly normal as ever be_.

"I'm telling you that's just a piece of wood. Nothing important." Gray shouted forming fists glaring at the pink haired mage in front of him scowling.

"And I'm telling you this wood is a magical item. It can be used to grant any wishes." Natsu equally challenged growling.

"Here we gooooo….." Lucy sighed raising her hands in an upbeat manner.

"Come on Natsu." Someone shouted.

"You can do it Gray." Another supporter…

"Go get him Natsu!"

"Juvia's supporting for you Gray- _sama_ ~" Of course that was our resident water mage.

"Are you dumb?" Gray growled. "What could this useless stick do? Take this whole guild and place it on the moon or give you some brains, you glowing match stick? On second thoughts, if it does provide the latter then I'd believe that this wood definitely does have someth…."

Gray couldn't complete the sentence as he became a projectile due to the fiery fist he met with his cheek and was sent to a nearby pillar that with fate or bad luck had been the same pillar from where Juvia was watching her beloved.

"TAKE THAT ICE-MADE **IDIOT**!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, his fists in fire.

All Juvia could see was that her beloved Gray-sama was coming, no scratch that, _flying_ towards her wearing a bow on his neck, shirtless smirking at her shouting her name

" _JUVIA….. Here I come to tell you my undying love for you and only you oh gorgeous one….._ "

"GRAY-SAMA! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sadly Juvia did not see a shocked Gray who shouted at her to move so that she wouldn't get hurt due to him.

"JUVIA! MOVEEEEE!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs but as the water mage did not even move an inch, he crashed onto a mesmerized Juvia who stood blushing with her hands on each of her cheeks, eyes closed.

"OWWW!" Juvia cried as Gray's rock body met with her fragile one.

"I'm sorry Juvia. That stupid fire man caused me get my hands on him." Gray glared at Natsu and took Juvia's arm simultaneously, trying to get her up to her feet.

" _I'm so very sorry my beautiful Juvia…. But I couldn't help but feel the fire that sparked between us…. I don't think I could ever take my hands away from you for the rest of my life. Let my hands be glued to you…._ "

"Ohhh…. Gray- _sama_ …" Juvia affectionately looked at her beloved who had a rose between his teeth and was now holding her hands, probably to dance with him…

As Juvia got ready to dance with him, her Gray-sama was nowhere to be seen!

"Gray- _sama_?!" Juvia looked for her love here and there and then saw that he was having his usual fight with Natsu with almost half of the guild cheering either Natsu or Gray-sama.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"ICE-MAKE WALL!"

"FIRE DRAGON FIST!"

"ICE-MAKE LANCE!"

Juvia smiled brightly and cheered for her Gray-sama but inside she was deeply affected due to this. She really wanted to spend some with her Gray-sama but somehow or the other it would never happen. Either his friends will take him away or Gray himself would distance her from him. She did not know whether she would get Gray ultimately or would he be some others, as in maybe Love-rival's?

Juvia glanced at Lucy and saw that she was shouting about them to Levy, She sighed and looked at her right arm. Lucy was beautiful than her for sure. She had an amazing glowing body and had a bright smile that made her attain new friends wherever she went while Juvia had a pale body and she was too shy to form new friends. Heck she did not even speak to Natsu that much! Lucy was friends with everyone. Did… by any chance….. Gray liked Lucy more than her…

"Why looking so dull?"

Juvia jumped and looked to her right to see the red haired requip mage smiling at her softly.

"Gray?" She asked knowingly.

Juvia was shocked that Erza got the point right on. "How'd Erza know?"

Erza chuckled "Now tell me what the matter…is."

Juvia sighed and looked at Gray giving a punch to Natsu who gave him a fist. "Juvia doesn't know does Gray- _sama_ like me or not…. Sometimes Juvia feels like Juvia's wasting herself on nothing. But sometimes Juvia can see that Gray does care about Juvia a great deal. So…"

'She's having turmoil. That idiot!' Erza placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder "Juvia…. As you know Gray had lost a lot of people important to him." Erza's eyes had concern written in them. "His parents, his teacher… And now he has become like an iceberg that just shows us the top part that is his fighting spirit. But he doesn't show what really lies beneath his tough frontier. His mind is melting slowly but it'll take time to reach the huge bottom of despair that no one has ever seen…" Erza pressed a little hard on Juvia's shoulder "He likes you. I'm sure of that. Trust me. The thing is he himself believes he's not ready to understand his own feelings for now. Wait a little more and give him the assurance that you are there for him always… One day, you'll be surprised."

Juvia smiled appreciating Erza's try on uplifting her mood "Yes Erza. Juvia will try her best." She bought her fists up in the air.

Erza chuckled "That's the spirit." Then she immediately asked "Hey do you want go on a mission with me?"

Juvia blinked her eyes. "Huh?" Was only she said. It was, after all, very rare for Erza to ask the water mage to ask her to accompany her for any missions. Usually it would be Erza in team Natsu or Erza with Wendy or Gray- _sama_ or alone in that matter.

"You see it's an interesting job. Just destroy some monsters that came to the city named 'Bladok' and get a fair amount of jewels." Erza explained as she took out a poster containing the information that she took from the request board. "See it even says that the person who saves the city will get free food and have a nice time in the best hot spring they have for _three_ days. Isn't that great Juvia? We could bond even more while at the hot springs. And we could have lots and lots of Strawberry cake too." Erza's eyes started to shine, pumping a fist in the air as she imagined herself laughing aloud wearing a red gown, surrounded by a huge pile of strawberry cakes that were chattering together "EAT ME EAT ME"….

Juvia blinked her eyes "Uhmmm… It does feel nice Erza… Juvia guess…" She said doubted.

"Of course it'll be great. So let's go right away."

"May Juvia take a look at the poster please Erza?" Juvia asked

"Why sure. Here you go…"

Juvia took the poster and read it frowning. The brief information was that the people in the Bladok city were missing day by day due to some monsters that recently came there. They needed some powerful mages to destroy the monsters and if the mission was completed they would give their saviors free food and allow taking bath in hot spring. If they are offering such a deal, then the monsters might be a little bit tough. Juvia thought.

"I know what you are thinking."

Juvia looked at Erza to see her smiling evilly. Juvia sweat dropped. "And... what would that be?." She asked.

"You want Gray to come along, don't you?" Erza nodded her head left and right grinning.

Juvia blinked her eyes. Actually she did not even think about that but now she wanted her Gray- _sama_ to go along with her. But would he…

"You wouldn't know unless you ask him." Erza said.

Juvia gulped. It's now or never. She saw that Gray had calmed down a bit and was now talking with Wendy and Carle, wearing his clothes this time probably scared of the feline. Taking a deep breath and Juvia walked towards her destination.

'I'm cheering for you Juvia.' Erza smiled.

"… And so this roasted idiot just shouted and stormed off." Gray sighed.

"Really you two are such babies." Carle huffed crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oye! It's his fault not mine." Gray whined wailing his arms around.

Wendy laughed closing her eyes.

"Uhmm… Ano… Gray- _sama_ …." Juvia called meekly when she reached the trio.

"Huh? Juvia?" Gray looked at Juvia and saw that she was fidgeting more than usual and frowned 'What is it now?'

Wendy and Carle gave each other a look.

"Umm… Is Gray- _sama_ busy right now? As in does Gray- _sama_ has any mission to go on to?" Juvia asked gulping.

"Oh? Uh… Well now I'm not busy. No I don't have any mission to go for." Gray said, passing a hand through his hair.

"Uhmm…. So Juvia was thinking" Juvia gulped again 'WHY?' poking her two pointer fingers together "Would Gray- _sama_ like to go with Juvia on a job?" She looked at him hopefully. 'Maybe… just maybe…'

Gray looked at her with adopting a frown and Juvia got a feeling that he would not accept it. But in reality Gray was thinking a lot in his mind. He was not sure of an answer that he has to give. He did not have any problem going with Juvia but she would be behind him always! And _literally_ always… Not that he was complaining but he thought it was a bit pointless for that matter.

"Uh… Mission… Ummm with you…" Gray started but seeing Juvia's disheartened face sighed "… I guess I can come for the missi…."

"GRAY!"

All the heads turned to the other side to see Lucy coming towards carrying a poster, pouting.

"Hey Wendy, Carle, Juvia. Gray! Just look at this." Lucy shook her head "I took a mission and was about to ask Natsu to join in this but he just walked away without so much even uttering a word to me. How low is that?"

"His brain is fried up. What do you expect. And most of all who cares?" Gray shrugged.

"Babies are more mature than them." Carle banged her head on a nearby table.

"Maybe he was not in a mood to talk to anyone…" Wendy chimed in

Lucy then took out the poster "So Gray would you go with me on this mission?" She asked waving the poster towards him.

Gray did not even bother to take a look at the mission that Lucy was holding out for him to read if he wanted. "Oh? Alright fine."

At this Juvia, Wendy and even Carle's eyes widened.

'What about Juvia's mission?'

"When should we get going?" He asked glancing at the poster that mentioned about the mission, briefing it to be catching some bandits for some jewels.

"We can go right now." Lucy beamed "I want to pay my rent as soon as possible. Let me go and get an approval from Mira." She then hopped towards the bar for a certain demon bartender.

Wendy frowned a little. Did Gray forget Juvia? She looked at the blue haired water mage and saw that she was looking at the floor smiling warily. Yes she is definitely sad, she was not shouting at Lucy 'Love rival taking away her Gray-sama.'

Juvia looked at the floor with tears in her eyes but could not show anyone so she tried to blink away her tears. Gray decided to go with Lucy and forgot all about her…

"Hey Juvia!" Gray called "I'm sorry that I can't come with you but I've to go with Lucy 'cause she has to pay the rent and that comes first priority." He nodded his head, surely feeling that Juvia would understand him no matter what.

"Of course if Gray- _sama_ says so…" Juvia nodded her head as well and went to meet Erza.

Erza was gritting her teeth from where she was standing. She saw the whole exchange and how Gray did not even get a minute clue that Juvia was feeling really sad due to his actions and poor choice of words. That useless Gray. Juvia was the one who first asked him and he should definitely take that into consideration. If Lucy had asked first and Juvia came later what would have been his answer? Thank God Gajeel was out on a mission or else Gray would have asked for...

Lucy came towards Gray with smile "Shall we go Gray?"

"Sure. Come on." As Gray and Lucy started to go out of the guild a menacing voice stopped them.

"WAIT GRAY!" Erza called out or more like yelled out and went towards them.

Juvia was about to reach Erza when she called Gray. What was she up to?

"A word?" Erza said and now was dragging a wide eyed Gray with a firm grip on his shoulder.

Everyone shudders 'Oh that can't be good.'

* * *

When Erza and Gray reached an isolated area behind the guild, Erza turned to look at him scowling. "Why did you reply to Juvia negatively?"

Gray blinked "Oh that. Well I had to go with Lucy so I…." He couldn't continue anymore as Erza raised her right hand in front of her mentioning Gray to stop.

"Wasn't Juvia the first to ask you to go on a mission with her?" Erza asked shockingly calm.

This change in her demeanor scared Gray a bit. "Uhmm… Well Lucy wanted to pay rent fast so I thought…"

"Are feelings more important or paying rent?" Erza asked again.

Gray gulped. He was definitely sacred. Erza was usually seething in anger or giving him fist after fist for any of his mistakes. But this Erza, the unusually calm Erza was giving him the creeps and a chill down his spine.

Erza sighed "Let me tell you Gray. I've had enough… I've talked to you at the Grand magic games too but you are not doing anything instead of being a coward …"

Gray visibly cringed. "Erza... I..."

"…I won't blame Juvia if she accepts Lyon or anyone else. But remember if she does, then there is no point in crying that you lost her…. And I **won't** be there to help you…" Saying so Erza left leaving a hurt and literally frozen Gray behind.

* * *

When Erza reached Juvia, the red haired mage so that she was feeling depressed with the way her head was hanging down "Juvia! Come on. Let's go." She did not press to make Juvia to talk about the matter. Right now Erza's top priority was to have Juvia forget her 'offer denial' and have some nice time as soon as they were finished with the mission.

During the journey, the requip mage always made effort to have light conversations with the water mage. Juvia, even though felt a little weird with the way Erza was acting, was quite happy that her red haired companion was comfortable with her.

Eventually the current requip mage and water mage reached the city Bladok and talked with the mayor and the residents that day itself. They stayed for three days and collected the needed information. They learned that the people who went inside the forest near that city to get the necessary things did not come back at all. They included men, women, young children and so on. The people thought that there were monsters in that forest who were killing the people whoever went inside the forest. The mayor practically begged Erza and Juvia to get rid off those monsters and save their city. The Fairy tail mages gladly accepted the offer and assured the mayor that they will definitely destroy the problem causing demons and rescue the residents of the city.

The two Fairy Tail mages were now in the middle of a forest area where the residents of the city said that they heard some unusual roars from inside the forest among the trees that scared them to death.

Juvia and Erza took their stances and looked at each side with the motion of their eyes.

Immediately a roar was heard and the mages could make out two figures at the left side. The figures then came out fastly and now stood in front of the mages and the latter were shocked to see what stood in front of them.

One of the figures was like a snake; its head was white in color like it was wearing a mask. It was hissing at the mages glaring at them with its red eyes.

The other figure was the one that shocked the mages the most. It did not have any hands instead it had needle like things over it head that was also like a mask.

The important point was that both had holes in their bodies around the chest areas.

'Weird!' Erza thought taking her fighting stance.

'Just what are these?' Juvia sweat dropped forming fists.

"Oh look at thesssssssse two beautiessssssss…." The snake like creature cooed in a peculiar voice. "I get a feeling that thesssssse are not like the ordinary people we were having till now. They are much more valuable."

"Yeah I agree." The other creature bent a little "I can feel they have some aura just like those shinigamis'. Let's devour them." He laughed that caused a chill to flow through Juvia's spine.

Erza stepped forward "I can see that you are the monsters that were the cause to the missing people. Who are you? And what do you mean by this aura and shini... shinimaggi?"

"Ha aha ha! Don't worry. You'll know about thessssssse when you become a part of usssssss." Saying so the snake like creature and the other jumped towards the Fairy tail mages. The snake-like creature opened its mouth and some light green colored glue like foam was spit on the ground. The ground that made a contact with the foam got fire and burned, forming a black color.

Erza and Juvia jumped away from them and Erza shouted "JUVIA! I've a feeling that these two are not going to be that easy. So use the best shot you got."

"OK!"Juvia shouted back as she was standing in a tree branch while Erza was above a huge rock.

"Oh feisty are we now! I like those…" The other creature bent mid way and screamed as thousands of needles were sent towards Erza as well Juvia.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled destroying the needles while Erza requiped into Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned a large number of swords towards the creatures.

The other creature got hit and vanished immediately while the snake-like creature curled itself and his behind a pile of rocks.

Erza blinked her eyes 'If one of them was just killed now then there may be a chance for us.'

"Juvia lure out that creature and fight with it. I'll try to figure out a plan to destroy it somehow." Erza shouted getting a thumps up from Juvia.

The snake-like creature came from where it was hiding and stood in front of Juvia growling.

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia shouted as the creature's body was captured in a large circular mass of water trying to suffocate the beast. But shocking Juvia, the creature came out of it with ease without so much of a look of pain.

"What the….? But how?" Juvia shook her head and jumped yelling "WATER NEBULA!" creating two columns of water that was rotating around each other forming a helix pushing the creature with such a strong force.

The creature was pushed away a little but the water immediately burned and the creature laughed like a mad being.

Juvia gulped.

* * *

"Where are they?" Natsu asked sitting on a table in the guild along with his guild mates.

"Mira said that their mission offered free food and all so they must be enjoying themselves with amazingly cooked fish." Happy sighed, thinking about fish already made his mouth to water. "I'll go and see whether Carle want to go out with me to buy some fish right now." Smiling, Happy went in search of a certain white cat.

"I don't know. The mission was simple as in just fight some demons that Erza would do so in a jiffy. So they could at least give us some message about what they are doing, especially Juvia who usually gives us the updates through any means." Wendy said frowning.

Lucy looked at Wendy. "Guys! We are just over thinking over nothing. We are talking about Erza and Juvia here. They both are S-class mages and we are underestimating them. They'll be back before you can say 'Strawberry cake and Rain'. Right Gray?" Lucy smiled nodding her head.

Gray was quiet all this time scowling.

Lucy noticed the unusual silent treatment of Gray and blinked her eyes. During the mission too Gray was really silent. She was the one who talked to the important person and got the details of the job. Gray, during the mission, literally covered the bandits in ice in just a minute! Was there something bothering Gray?

Gray was really upset with the conversation he had with Erza. He did not know why but he felt something strange in his mind. As if he got some feeling that something horrible was about to happen!

"Uh… Gray?" Lucy called once more.

"Oye? Icey boy?!" Natsu tried as well.

" _I won't blame Juvia if she accepts Lyon or anyone else! But remember if she does, then there is no point in crying that you lost her…. And I won't be there to help you…"_

Gray abruptly stood up. "I'm going to check on them." Gray stared at his comrades with determined eyes. 'COWARD!' He was no coward. He would go and prove to Erza that he had courage to do anything he wants and he would definitely speak with Juvia. But he somehow felt some bad thing may happen. Thus he wanted to reduce this unnecessary feeling first and then when he sees Juvia after the mission, he will surely talk to her. If she felt bad for what he had done, which she absolutely felt terrible, he will, well at least try to, apologize to her, no matter what,

"EHHH?" Lucy's eyes bulged as she was shocked to hear that Gray wanted to go to check on them. Not that she was complaining. Actually Gray was the one who made them to reach their guild soon as he said he wanted to rest immediately after mission. But now he himself wants to check on Erza and Juvia? The two proud S-class mages of Fairy Tail? But why?

"They went to the Bladok city right? I'm going to see what the two are doing there. Don't stop me." He was nearly out of the guild when Natsu called him

"HEY WAIT!" The dragon slayer of fire immediately shouted halting Gray's movements.

"What?" Gray just turned his head to look at his frenemy through stern eyes.

"Yosh! Now I'm all fired up. We're coming too…" Natsu grinned along with Happy's "Aye sir!" that echoed from the back ground.

"Me too..." Lucy smiled.

Gray smiled at the corner if his lips as he somehow knew something like this would happen.

"You coming Happy buddy?" Natsu called.

"Oh. I'm sorry Natsu but I just said that to Carle when she accepted my offer to go out to get some fish. Guess it was a little bit loud." Happy scratched the back of his head.

"Couldn't you speak slowly instead if shouting?" Carle huffed crossing her arms.

Natsu shrugged "Whatever buddy. See ya later then"

"AYE SIR!"

And the trio left the guild.

* * *

Juvia was taking long breaths as her power was reducing. Erza was now fighting the beast with her Black Wing Armor and trying to fight the snake-like creature.

Erza trying to at least give a hit to the creature but it just curled itself and went further away. Erza was also really tired and did not know what to do.

"I sssssee that you two are tired already. Well why not just sssssstop all thesssssse and come to me ssso that I can eat you both?" The creature roared.

"SHUT UP!" Erza screamed and flew towards the creature in pure rage.

The creature dodged it and then opened its mouth again and a purple colored liquid wrapped around Juvia.

"WHAT IS THI…? AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Juvia screamed as she felt terrible as she felt he power drain away from her slowly.

"JUVIA!" Erza shouted loud as Juvia fell unconscious.

Immediately the creature took hold of Juvia and roared. The liquid drains the power of a person for some time.

"LEAVE HER!" Erza yelled as she tried to slash the creature.

"ERZA!" "JUVIA!" Natsu's and Gray's shouts were heard from afar as the creature opened the sky a little and splashed some of the liquid at Erza too.

Natsu and the gang went to the city and due to Natsu's fists covered in fire the mayor immediately told them where the requip and water mages were. The trio ran as fast as they could, even using Gray's Ice made : floor, and thus reached on time where the current situation is taking place.

When the trio reaches near the fight, Gray was shocked to see Juvia in the hands of a monster unconscious and stood mouth agape. And he was even more scared to see the creature that was like a being he had never seen before.

'What's that? And how'd that make an opening in the _sky_?!' Lucy was shocked and stared at the opening wide eyed. But quickly recovered when she heard Erza's bone chilling scream. She saw that the creature had Juvia in his right and Erza in his left arms.

"LEAVE THEM GO YOU MONSTER!" Natsu roared glaring in pure anger watching his comrades suffer such pain "FIRE DRAGON' FIST!" Natsu shouted as he jumped, forming fire in his right fist aiming at the creature.

'Oh no! I can't resssissst fire.' The creature quickly threw the two requip and water mages into the opening and tried to jump into it but was met with Natsu's powerful fire and was burned instantly.

"ERZA! JUVIA!" Natsu shouted and was about to reach the opening with his right hand, when it suddenly closed.

Natsu stood there staring at nothing but the blue sky shocked, his hand still in the previous position.

"NOOOOOO! JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. He just saw an unconscious Juvia and was terribly paralyzed as he remembered the exact situations he had faced before. _His parents, his teacher, and now..._ He just stood there, face as white as ghost, watching the clouds moving, not even blinking his eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened as she could not apprehend what just happened in front of her own eyes. That creature itself was something new to her and the sky...? 'The _sky_ closed? But how?'

Natsu stared at the sky, his right hand slowing falling to his side, eyes widening 'Where did they go?!'

 **Our favorite Bleach characters will come in the next chapter...**

 **So how was it? Good? Not good? Okay? Not okay?**

 **Please do tell me... Later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all to those who have Favorited and are following my story…**

 **About the pairing for this story**

 **Many have made different suggestions. As the voting goes it's either Ichigo-Erza or Ichigo-Juvia or Byakuya-Juvia or Grimmjow-Juvia or Hitsugaya-Juvia or Uryu-Juvia. So I think I must make Juvia** _ **harem**_ **cause she has majority. What do you guys think…? Feel free to tell me.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Fairy tail**

* * *

The 12th division barracks in the Soul society.

The Dangai was being inspected through the monitors by some of the members to check the occurrence of any unusual happenings. Everyone where on the lookout as Aizen had escaped from the Soul society with the hogyoku, with two other captains who had cheated all of them for their own personal matters. Anytime the three former captains would attack Soul society and the shinigamis' entire where on the alert.

Suddenly the Dangai started to move in a manner that was not in its normal rhythm. The monitors that were showing the variations where also changing fastly every other second.

"Hey check this out."

One of the men who was watching the monitor and writing the important stuff called out, his eye brows raised a little.

"What is it?" Another person came and stood near him while looking at the screen. He saw that the Dangai was shaking a little as though some disturbance happened and it started to move in an upbeat manner, and then all of a sudden stopped.

"What was that?" The first person asked looking at his comrade.

"When did it occur?" The second asked, his brows furrowed together, calculating.

"It just happened right now. I called out the second I saw this. What do you think it would be?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if it's one of Aizen's doings too…."

"What do you think we must do?"

"Let's talk to our members about this and see what we can do about it. We must also take in these variations to get a better understanding of the happening. If there is something wrong then we will inform our 3rd lieutenant on this matter. But if there is nothing to worry about and if it was just some current change, then there will be no problem. What do you say?"

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go find the others and talk about this then."

* * *

In Fairy tail guild…

The usually _normal_ shouting aloud guild was unbelievably quiet. It was as if there was no one present in the guild now. Cana and the master were not drinking, Macao and Wakaba were frowning, Mira and Wendy who had a soft cheery smile for anyone where crying silently. Elfman was drinking while Lil, Happy and Carle were feeling low.

Everyone was devastated when they heard the recent happenings from Lucy who was crying miserably while explaining the matter. All the guild members knew something terrible happened when an agitated Natsu, a wary Lucy and an expressionless Gray entered the guild that night.

Natsu wanted to blast the mayor of the Bladok city who sent this mission that caused this to Erza and Juvia but was stopped by Lucy hugging him from behind crying. Gray looked like a walking corpse who did not even bother to stop Natsu from destroying the whole city in his pure rage. The mayor fell onto his knees begging the Fairy tail mages to forgive him. Lucy shook her head warily and told him it was not his mistake that all this happened. She felt that it they would have reached the place a little early, and then this would not have happened at all.

In the middle of the guild, Natsu was scowling heavily while Happy and Lisanna tried to sooth the fuming the fire dragon slayer. Lucy tried her best to explain the fact that the guild's requip and water mages vanished from Magnolia or even from the Earth land itself. Mira and Wendy were by her side trying to console her telling it was not her fault all this happened.

Gray's situation was the worst. He was not at all talking, not even moving a muscle. He just sat on a stool staring at nothingness, no emotions in his eyes. Wakaba, Macao, Romeo and even Carle tried to shake him but were in vain. The only thing that showed that Gray was alive was his gentle breathing movements.

" _If Juvia chooses someone else…."_

No….. He did not care about that now as he just could not be himself due to the fact that Juvia was not even there. She was thrown into something in the sky and… that's it…. She went… Away from him… Gone…. Away…. Maybe forever….

Gray could not even cry, not even a single tear drop….

He did not have any strength to do anything now. His mind was wavering on its own as though he did not have any control over it.

There were many times he took Juvia for granted, many times he just left her without so much uttering a word to her. Juvia always smiled and admired just anything he did. Be it shouting at Natsu or fighting an enemy, she was always there to cheer him on. Juvia clearly made him understand that no matter what happened she will always be there for him. She saved him as well as his friends in many ways. But Gray always left her not sure to strengthen her not-so-secret love for him. He just did not want something to happen those times as he did not feel anything then. But now she left him. And his heart ached.

 _Juvia…._

That name. Just that name….

Gray felt his throat go dry but he did not care. He felt his stomach grumble did not give a damn. He just sat there motionless.

Makarov was looking at the resident ice mage gravely. He did not know what to do. According to Lucy's explanation, as she somehow did, the sky opened and Erza and Juvia were thrown inside it and it closed on its own. How can that be? This was not possible. If it was in some other situation, then the whole guild would have teased Lucy calling her mad as nothing of that sort happened there. But this case was different. Two current mages were missing… No they were gone from their world. They must find a way to get them back from wherever they are.

Cana looked at Makarov and sighed "Aren't we going to do anything about this?" She asked looking elsewhere. She herself knew that no one knows what to do in this matter. This was the first time something like this happened. But they had to do something. They can't waste any time.

Romeo abruptly stood up "What's with all of you? We are Fairy tail mages. We will not just sit around here doing nothing. Come on guys." Romeo looked around "We all know that Erza and Juvia are powerful mages and they will be fighting even now against all odds. So we also must try to do something. Anything…" He pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

Natsu then got up and sighed. He walked towards Romeo and patted his head giving a short smile. "You're right Romeo. We are Fairy Tail and we care for our friends. He then looked at Makarov "What has happened has happened. Mourning won't reach anywhere. So I say we start looking for any clues that lead to our friends right now!"

Everyone, except Gray, got up as well and looked at the master expectantly.

Makarov stared at his children and saw the resolve in their eyes. They held dedication, angst, care, support, determination and most of all _love_ …. They loved each other. That's what Fairy tail was all about. They cared and supported their friends even while facing disasters. Makarov took a deep breath and exhaled.

"All right brats! We will do our best to get our friends, my children back from where ever they are. We will even go to hell if it needs to be… I'll go and consult with the magic council while you form teams among you and start the search for even a minute clue that is valuable for us right now." Makarov then glanced at Gray who just sat simply as if he did not even know what was going around him. Makarov looked at Natsu and he nodded his head. No words were needed to be told to Natsu as to what the master was trying to say him that time. Natsu will surely take Gray with him and have a talk with him while those two were alone. Gray needed his time for now.

"That's settled then. WE WILL GET ERZA AND JUVIA BACK!" Makarov shouted showing their guild's signal.

"YEAH!" Everyone pumped fists into the air.

Makarov looked at everyone and was sure that they all will give their 101% for getting back the two mages. But he was scared of one thing.

Actually two people…. No make that three….

How would he tell them this matter? How could he not tell them this?

They will surely know about this and would not be pleased at all….

They may, no, _will_ create a trumpet due to this sad situation and he has to be careful they won't go killing Natsu, Gray and who knows the entire city of Bladok for the job due to which this occurred. He had to make arrangements for the disaster they will cause…

Jellal, Gajeel and Lyon…

* * *

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She was staring at the blue sky lying on grass somewhere on Earth land or so she thought. She tried to get up but yelped as pain shot through her entire body. "Owww!"

"Paining, isn't it?"

Juvia's eyes wandered to the left direction where she saw Erza standing looking down at her, concern clearly written on her face, crossing her arms. She was now wearing her normal attire that she wore under her armor.

"Erza… Where are we? Did we defeat that snake?" Juvia asked tiredly.

Erza shrugged her shoulders and sat near Juvia. "First of all don't freak out Juvia…."

Juvia looked at her haired comrade and frowned.

"We…. We are…. We are not in Earth land now." Erza said with a serious face as possible.

Juvia just stared at her tilting her head. She had a blank face about her and due to the silence Erza was getting more and more nervous.

Suddenly Juvia started to laugh. She was lying there laughing on the grass, as she could not move due to the pain she was feeling.

Erza sighed. She was sure that Juvia would not accept this truth. Hell, even Erza would never believe if anyone told her she was not in her place. It would be absurd. But sadly it was the truth.

Juvia giggled some more and then looked at her red haired comrade "But truly Erza tell Juvia did we defeat that enemy and…"

Erza abruptly stopped her "Juvia listen to me! We are not in Earth land but somewhere else. I'm telling you the truth." She looked at Juvia with pleading eyes.

Juvia blinked her eyes and gave Erza a dumb look. "…what. … Are you… You are not…. You are joking right?" She asked doubted.

Erza looked at Juvia and stood up. She helped the water mage to get up as well. Erza turned her back to Juvia and said "What you are going to hear will not be good. You see Juvia, when we fought that snake looking demon; it used some attack that drains our power. When it tried to use on me, Natsu and…. Someone else also came for our aid. I don't clearly remember what happened but that creature through us into something in the sky."

At this Erza heard Juvia gasp.

"I just remember that when that creature made you unconscious it opened something out of the sky and threw us both when Natsu was attacking that creature. Then all was blank."

Erza then looked at Juvia by moving her head a little.

"Thankfully after sometime I was awake, if not a little, and saw something that caught my eye. Some gigantic moving train like thing was right behind us and it came at full speed. It had some yellow light in front of it too." Erza tapped her chin. "I just grabbed your shoulder and ran with all my might. I don't know what or why but I saw an opening again and without even so much thinking, jumped into that. Anything was better than that humongous object."

Juvia looked at Erza with wide eyes "What… What was that huge object?"

Erza shook her head "I don't know. Truly I haven't even seen anything like that at all. But let me tell you when I fell along with you, I was sure that we were somewhere far away from our place. We are in a place that we do not have any knowledge on. I'm not getting any familiarity with this place based on magic as well."

Juvia stared at her in disbelief "Are you sure Erza?"

Erza nodded her head gravely. "Yeah. I really don't know where we are Juvia."

Juvia looked down thinking. She and Erza were in some unknown place that was not even on Earth land! Where were they?

Juvia somehow got a feeling that Erza had not finished what she wanted to say to her. She could feel the tension rising from her Fairy tail comrade who was looking at the sky uneasily. Juvia looked at Erza and waited for her to talk if she wanted to.

Erza was really nervous. It was something that the queen of fairies was now massaging her arm in a bashful manner. She looked at Juvia and saw that the blue haired beauty was watching her intently. Erza sighed.

"Look Juvia… I'm…. I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

Juvia gasped as she was taken aback. Why was Erza apologizing to her? Before she could question the red haired mage talked again.

"I'm the one who caused this. I… If I had not taken that mission this would not have happened. Or rather I should have gone alone for this mission as I usually do when I get tough ones… I'm really sorry that you were involved in thi…"

Before she could say any longer, Erza was pulled into a hug by Juvia who hugged for softly, trying to calm Erza.

"Please Erza. Don't… Juvia does not have any anger on you at all. She does not even feel bad that due to Erza this happened. In fact Juvia is happy that Erza asked her to join her. Juvia is happy that we are facing this situation together. If Erza was all alone in an unknown world it would have been a problem, wouldn't it? But now we are in this together. We will face this situation together as _friends_. And we are Fairy tail mages. We will find a solution for this problem and try to go back to our place for sure." Juvia looked at Erza with sincere eyes.

The requip mage was really pleased with Juvia and smiled back. A tear fell from her real eye while she hugged Juvia back. "Thank you Juvia…" She said affectionately.

Juvia pouted "Erza! Between friends no sorry and thank you…."

Erza chuckled "Yes you're right! Let's go looking for some clues then." She said as she let go of Juvia. Juvia nodded her head eagerly and looked around. Erza noticed that Juvia's blue dress was badly torn here and there due to their fight and thought about it. She then looked at her own dress and saw that it was torn as well but not as much as Juvia's was.

"But first we have to get ourselves some clothes and some food."

At the mention of food, Juvia's stomach grumbled, causing her face to redden. Erza laughed.

"Someone agrees with me…"

"It's ok. Juvia can manage." Juvia said bashfully.

Erza shook her head. "No. We've to get ourselves some strength and then we will think about what we can do to go back to our Earth land."

Juvia shrugged her shoulders in defeat. What Erza said was true. They were out of strength as both of them had lost their powers before for some time. If any threat appeared, the current Fairy tail mages could be easily defeated by them. So it was necessary to get back their power and then start to search for a way back to their world.

And so the two started to walk in the path that was to their left without any knowledge of what was going to happen to them.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the pale-skinned beauty in front of him lying on _his_ bed. She was sleeping peacefully wearing a white night dress that reached till her thigh. She looked like an angel as well as a seductress who was seducing him without so much of her doing. The girl was on his bed with closed eyes, the moonlight that was coming into the room through the window causing a white glow around her body. What he liked the most was the blue hair of the girl. It was left like that and it spread on the pillow as waves of an ocean. It was unusual for him to see a girl who was that hair color. Sure he had seen girls with blond (Matsumoto) pink (Yachiru) orange (Orihime) hairs but this was new to him.

He went near her and touched her cheek. _So soft…_

The girl moved a little and some of her bangs came in front of her face. He gently moved the bangs away from covering her angelic face. The girl moved again and this time she slowly opened her eyes. Her big blue eyes were truly mesmerizing for Byakuya. She looked up and saw him, a cute smile on her lips at the sight of him.

" _Byakuya…_ " She called tenderly as she slowly got up and was in a sitting position.

If it was anyone else, he would have used 'Senbonzakura' to destroy the person. He was really irritated when that orange haired culture less sickening substitute shinigami would call him by his first name.

But no he could never get angry on this girl. She had him to every core with just those beautiful blue eyes.

Byakuya wanted to gulp but refrained from himself doing that. A Kuchiki would never do anything like that; it was not in their dictionary at all. But something in him was urging him to just grab her and kiss her, make her feel senseless. But he could not. She was an innocent soul that was too pure to be touched. _Too fragile…_ She was so much younger than him. He would have to wait…

"Byakuya… You came for…" The girl did not finish her sentence and that urged Byakuya to just get rid off his barely containing control. He wanted her **right now** ….

He stood up from his bed and moved so that he was now sitting behind the blue haired girl. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist area that made the girl to gasp a little shivering. Satisfied with the reaction he got, he slowly placed his chin on her shoulder taking in her scent that felt was like the smell anyone could get after a rain on the soil. Byakuya moved his head that sent goose bumps in the girl's body.

" _Bya…kuya…_ " The girl called meekly, her heart beating.

Byakuya took a deep breath "I can't wait any longer… I…. I want to…"

Byakuya awoke startled and took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

A dream. A _weird_ dream...

He looked at the clock that was hanging on a wall and saw it was 2.44 a.m. He was absolutely… _surprised_ , a Kuchiki will never be shocked or scared not at all, by the dream he had. He felt himself sweating a lo... ahem... little. He did not know who the blue haired girl was. He had not seen her before. He was… again surprised to dream about a young girl whom he did not even know about. How did he get a dream of her? Who was she? Hopefully this dream would not appear in the future. It was like really real but too good to be real. What was he saying now?

Byakuya shook his head trying to calm his demeanor. He then lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, frowning a little.

His sleep was gone by a mere blue haired young girl.

A Kuchiki's sleep…

He would _never_ tell that aloud though.

* * *

 **I'll admit it. It was hard to write about Byakuya like this. Seriously man, how does he _not_ laugh at all?! But who is this girl Byakuya had a dream of? ;-D Ichigo will come in the next chapter. I'm confused as to whom I should pair him with. Juvia or Erza... Oh boy... Let's go with the flow right? ;-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all... Here's the new chapter...  
**

 **I am happy with the favorites and followers this story has got... Even the reviewers who guide me as well... You all rock...**

 **Reviews...**

 **Candidate of Origin** : Yes... I am planning Byakuya - Juvia...

 **ThePersonOfNothing** : I thought of making one harem for Juvia ;-D. Hope it will be good. And yes Erza will have someone for sure...

 **GirlFish** : Yes... Poor Byakuya and yeas I will see that...

 **god's executioner REBORN** : Read this chapter ;-)

 **alfii** : I will see... :-)

 **Guest 1** : Actually I am confused... I will see the majority vote...

 **Guest 2** : I will see :-)

 **Guest 3** : A lot of Ichigo - Erza... Majority is that... Guess everyone like those two coming together... I will see :-)

 **CrimsonMoonlight** : I will see for sure... :-)

 **Shadowjab17** : Thank you so much :-)

 **Guest 4** : I will see k :-)

 **YES! I AM CONFUSED NOW! If anyone have any suggestions in making the pairings just PM me k... I'm totally lost in whether I must make Ichigo-Juvia or Ichigo-Erza :-0**

 **Sighs...**

 **On with the story guys...**

"YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU"

"LISTEN TO US FIRST"

"USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN IDIOT"

Everyone in the guild where really scared, and backed away from the agitated Gajeel, who was captured under the arms of Natsu and Laxus. It had been a few hours after Gajeel came there and all the other guild members had no idea how to stop him from destroying Gray.

When he came in that afternoon, they were afraid to explain Gajeel the horrible matter. All of them watched his moves and saw that he was heading towards Mira. Gajeel was shocked to see the ever smiling Mira had her eyes red, as if she had been crying lately. Though he was not that good with ladies, he knew if they had some problems by looking at their eyes.

"Hey there Mira… Any matter?" Gajeel asked unsure.

Lily approached them with a stern face.

The others were watching the conversation with bated breath.

Lucy was shivering a little because she knew that there was a good bond between Juvia and Gajeel form their previous guild. She was the one who assured them that Gajeel is really a good person in heart. They would do anything for each other. Even though he did not show that outside, Gajeel cared for Juvia deeply… No one knew what he would do if he knew that…..

Natsu and Laxus were observing Gajeel not even so much blinking their eyes. Even Wendy was staring at the black haired man because all of them knew that an out of control dragon slayer is a clear source of destruction. They must wait and watch what Gajeel would do but if things would get out of hand, then they had to stop him at all costs.

"Uh…. I…" Mira started looking really sad and looked down.

Gajeel panicked 'Uh oh!' He did **not** want a girl to cry in front of him. He did not like that at all.

"Ah sorry sorry! If it's personal and you don't want to say that then don't K. Just tell me where Juvia is 'cause I really want to give her something." Gajeel waved the packet he had in his right hand. "So can you….tell… me…. Where Juvia is….?"

Gajeel clearly saw that Mira had visibly cringed at the mention of Juvia's name. He raised an eyebrow. Then he nodded his head as though he understood something. "Am I to assume that she went on some mission?"

That was it…

Mira broke down and was wailing so much that her cries could be heard even from far away.

"What's wrong Mira? Please don't cry. Tell the matter? Did something happen?" Gajeel was terribly shocked and moved back; clutching his hold on the packet he bought. Did he do something wrong? Oh God now all the guild members would come and kill him. Any minute now…

But no one came….

After few minutes, Levy went near him. Sadly Gajeel asked where Juvia is first when Levy approached him. He then looked at the crying Mira and shook his head trying to tell Levy he was not the one who made her cry, thinking Levy came to beat him with her heavy bag. But Gajeel saw that Levy was not looking angry she looked…. Miserable? Gajeel looked at Mira and then looked around, now a little angry. Levy saw his eyes searching for Juvia holding some packet in his right hand. Probably something for Juvia…. Levy gulped. How could she tell him that the person he was searching for was not here on earthland?

"…Why the hell is everyone looking at me like that?" Gajeel asked frowning looking around. He did not at all like the treatment he was getting.

Indeed everyone, except Gray, where staring at him as though he had grown two heads. Gajeel was getting really angry. Of course if all the others just simply stare at you without saying anything it will definitely affect the mood. Gajeel looked at Levy and so that she was rubbing her hand as though she was really nervous about something. His patience was going down and he needed to know where Juvia was and why Mira was crying.

"What is it Levy?" Gajeel asked his left hand forming a fist.

Levy gulped again.

 _Yeah. Something's definitely wrong here…._

Gajeel then took in his surrounding and noticed that there were no usual fights of Natsu's tantrums. He had felt it quite strange before itself but did not think on it too much as he had other matters to do. But now he was getting a weird feeling. He looked at the pink haired dragon slayer and saw that he was actually sitting idly in his place from the time he had arrived staring at him. Gajeel's felt himself scowling.

"What the hell happened?" He asked aloud.

"Gajeel…."

A meek voice was heard and he looked down to see Levy looking at him, eyes full of tears. _Now why is she crying?_

"Just listen to me k… Please…"

Gajeel did not reply but motioned with his head to go on.

And then Levy explained the situation of the mission that Erza and Juvia that happened in one go fastly.

After listening to everything, Gajeel was still quiet.

This actually made the others to look at Gajeel anxiously.

He then gave a roar that matched to that of a dragon and Natsu and Laxus immediately got up from their chairs to go and get hold of the pissed of Gajeel. Levy backed away, bursting into tears. Lucy went and hugged her while looking at Gajeel scared.

Gajeel's eyes were fixed on the dark haired ice mage who was looking very much relaxed to him.

"YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU" Gajeel roared, his hand forming into the metal weapon.

"LISTEN TO US FIRST" Natsu shouted while trying to hold Gajeel.

"USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN IDIOT" Laxus yelled while motioning with his eyes to others to back away.

"LEAVE ME….." Gajeel threw away the present he had in his hand and gave a kick to Natsu that sent the pink haired man flying away.

"Gajeel" Laxus called out, lightning flowing through his body. He understood that Gajeel was out of his mind and thus he would definitely make rash decisions.

"FUCK OFF! I'M GONNA KILL THAT USELESS SHIT SITTING OVER AS IF ALL THIS IS NOT HIS PROBLEM…" Gajeel glared at Gray who just looked at him through half lidded eyes.

No one knew how to control the now clearly pissed off Gajeel who was trying his level best to free himself from Laxus hold. His red eyes were blazing in anger that no one dared to try to stop him. But someone had to because by the looks of it he was surely going to fry Gray alive right now in front of the whole guild.

"Gajeel! Calm down now."Laxus tried his best to hold the other agitated dragon slayer.

"Calm down? You want me to fucking CALM DOWN? How the hell can I do that when Juvia's in some fucking other land?" Gajeel roared. He then turned his head to glare at Laxus to beat his jaw. Anticipating the move, Laxus used his right fist to punch Gajeel on his bicep that made Gajeel to bend down in pain.

Levy cried out loudly, closing her mouth watching Gajeel in pain. She did not want all this to happen. She did not know why all this happened at all. If the mission was not there in the first place….

"I said leave me" Gajeel roared and punched Laxus with all his might.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIST"

Gajeel was blown away with a powerful fire fist and everyone saw a panting Natsu who had his mouth covered with the back of his right hand.

"GAJEEL BRACE YOURSELF" Shouting Natsu launched himself towards Gajeel, Laxus following closely.

Lucy felt very bad. She thought it was her fault that all this happened. Guild members fighting themselves….

Wendy had told her about Juvia asking Gray to go with her to the same mission and she barged in. If Gray would have accepted to go with Juvia, maybe this would not have happened. May be Erza and Juvia would have been here as usual and all the members in Fairy Tail would be happy as always. She felt tears forming in her eyes and felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Happy looking at her sadly and bend down.

"Tell them to stop" Happy said feeling miserable.

Lucy hugged the blue cat and looked up to see the three dragon slayers fighting each other not giving a shit about anything else…

No one dared to stop them as everyone knew that a powerful and agitated dragon slayer would be their doom, because none of them had the powers to withstand a dragon. It was only a dragon slayer who could do that. Even the Master was not there as he had left to talk about the matter to the council urgently.

"STOP"

All of them looked at Wendy who was looking really frustrated and had her hands on her hips. Even the dragon slayers had stopped their fighting and were looking at her raising their eye brows.

"What's the matter with all of you? Fighting your own team mates? Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" Wendy asked crossing her arms.

Natsu bend his head while Laxus looked at her shocked. A young girl was acting mature than him… Even Gajeel looked away irritated.

"Fighting won't give us back Erza and Juvia. First we have to find a way to get them here. Then we will think about man handling and all." Wendy said sternly, even though the pain in her eyes was very much visible to everyone.

Gajeel looked back at her and sighed. His metal weapon changed back into his own hand and his shoulders slumped, his bangs hiding his eyes. He then took a deep breath and looked up again. He started to walk towards Gray in a calm manner and everyone was shocked.

Gray did not even budge from his seat and looked at Gajeel slowly.

Gajeel went near Gray and took hold of the collar of his white shirt effortlessly. Natsu started but was stopped by Laxus by keeping his right hand in front of him, narrowed eyes watching closely.

Before Gajeel said anything Lucy shouted.

"Please don't do anything to him. It was my fault. I was the one who made him not to go on the mission with Juvia and Erza. I was going to ask Natsu but he left so I went to Gray. If he would have gone with Juvia I know all this would not have happened. I'm truly sorry" Lucy burst into tears and hung her head low.

Everyone looked at her apologetically.

Levy went near Lucy "Please don't cry Lucy. It's not your fault. It... just happened…" Levy patted Lucy's back "No one blames you" The other guild members nodded their heads "No one…" Levy then looked at Gajeel expectantly hoping that he had cooled down and would agree with her.

Gajeel nodded his head "Yeah!" He then left his grip on the collar of Gray's shirt "No one blames Lucy." At this everyone heaved a sigh of relief "We must blame…. Juvia….." Gajeel said, scowling.

At this all the Fairy Tail members looked at Gajeel shocked.

"We must blame her for falling in love with this ice mage bastard." Gajeel said in a calm manner. "She loves him with all her heart and what did you do?" Gajeel looked at Gray who was visibly cringing.

"Nothing…. YOU DID **NOTHING**."

Gajeel took hold of a free table and threw it to the other side. Had not Laxus stood in front of it, the table would have directly hit Mira who was looking at Gajeel in alarm.

Gray was just staring at Gajeel, feeling miserable. He could not say anything back.

Natsu intervened. "Calm down Gajeel please. It's not his fau…"

"NOT… A… WORD…" Gajeel said slowly gritting his teeth, accessing every word.

"Juvia was more than happy to be here. She was always about Gray Gray Gray… And now…." Gajeel motioned with his hand up and down at a silent Gary "…with the help of him she's gone… And so is Erza…." Gajeel clapped his hands "GIVE IT UP FOR GRAY FULLBUSTER….." He yelled at the top of lungs looking around.

Lucy bit her lower lip while Levy looked down. Even Laxus was at a loss of words.

"You took her for granted and now… She's not here anymore…. You should be happy Gray. No more stalking, no more Gray-samas', no nothing from my lovable Juvia…." Gajeel shook his head, a lone tear forming in his eye. "How many times have she been there to cheer you on. How many times has been there where you just left her all alone? You… you…. Ah forget it…." Gajeel left the guild without another word.

All was quiet now. No one dared to utter a word.

"…" Gray started to walk, his dark bangs covering his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked but was unanswered as Gray left the guild too.

* * *

Erza was having a hard time to restrain herself from slicing these low lives that were wolf whistling uncontrollably at Juvia, who was trying her best to cover up herself the parts of her body that was visible due to the poor clothing.

Erza was beyond pissed as many of the boys in that place were trying to get a glimpse of Juvia's chest that was barely covered as it was torn in most parts. Several veins popped on her forehead as she wanted to just strangle those idiots who were annoying them as hell.

'These stupid's must be taught a lesson for sure. What the hell is wrong with this place?' Erza thought irritated. She glanced to look at Juvia who was not at all raising her head. She was really ashamed and sad with the response she was receiving from the males in the other world. Erza actually wanted to just rip off the heads of those men but was stopped before by the blue haired beauty as she did not want any unwanted attention to be attained fastly.

Juvia tried her best to cover up her visible areas of her body using her hands but that wasn't enough. She was feeling really low and wanted to go back to Fairy Tail badly. There Gray- _sam_ … at least Gajeel and even Natsu for that matter would have barbecued these boys. Not that she could not do it but this is an unknown world to the two of them and neither knew whom to believe and trust.

"Hey! Look at those two, man… One is super sexy blue and the other…. Well…. She's red hot with that _weird_ armor clothes."

The two Fairy Tail girls heard someone shouting from behind and frowned. The red haired was actually scowling, hands forming fists.

"Well my choice would be the blue haired angel 'cause God isn't she a hottie?" Another voice and his smirk were practically heard; Juvia felt her stomach turn in disgust.

Erza gritted her teeth.

That was the last straw…

The red haired Fairy Tail mage spun around and glared at two men who were looking at them with lustful eyes. She could see that these two were serious trouble with the way they were staring at them up and down. Erza looked at Juvia slightly and saw that she was really tired and could not fight back. So she had to win it alone and for her to defeat these two… it was a piece of cake.

"Juvia!" Erza called which made the mentioned girl to look at her with a confused face. "Stand back. I'm gonna teach them a lesson"

Juvia looked at her "Should Juvia help too?"

Erza shook her head "You rest while I handle these two buffoons"

"Hey who are you calling buffoon?" One the men shouted angrily.

"You of course." Erza shouted while walking towards the two men smirking.

"OH a feisty one are you…." The other one cooed and walked towards Erza as well. He did not know what happened but before he could reach her, that man was flying away.

Erza looked bored "Not _a_ feisty one… but **the** feisty one." She said while cackling her arms. The other man looked sacred but he ran towards her nonetheless.

"WHY YOU…" Before he could finish his sentence he was thrown back by Erza's powerful kick.

Erza dusted off unseen dust on her skirt and looked back at Juvia smirking, who was smiling happily giving thumbs up. Erza winked and went to her.

"That was nothing…" Erza shook her head as though disappointed. "Looks like this place do not have any powerful beings."

"Not so fast… We must be careful Erza as trouble may come from anywhere." Juvia said looking around, her eyes narrowed.

"Ha. I can take on anyone with my fist." Erza boasted by pumping her fist into the air.

Juvia grinned.

Suddenly Erza looked a little sad. Though she looked tough on the outside, Juvia could see that her head hung down a little. "Any problem?" She asked unsure.

"Our guild…." Erza said which caused Juvia to look away "I'm sure Natsu would have told them what happened to us. I don't know what they will do…"

Juvia sighed. She missed the guild dearly and she knew for a fact that even Erza did too. They must get out of here as soon as they can.

"Come on Erza lets go check for clues… Anything that could help us." Juvia said with determination and Erza nodded her head, proud of her blue haired companion who was eager to find a way out.

"Yes…"

They both started to walk again but were stopped when they reached a hall way, or more like Juvia fell down as she bumped into something… Or some _one_ …

"JUVIA" Erza called out.

"Owww" Juvia clutched her head and looked up to see two people who had caused this.

One of them was a boy with orange hair who had fallen as well and the other was a short girl with black hair. Well the shorter one was actually staring at her with wide eyes.

The most peculiar thing was that the boy had a huge butcher knife attached to his back in some white cloth. Was he some ninja to carry something like that in daylight as well?

"Watch where you are going..." The orange haired boy shouted as he got up glaring at Juvia. But when he looked at her he blinked his eyes.

'She's…. amazing….' He thought.

Gulp…

Did he just gulp?

"As if!" Erza scoffed. "You can also watch where _you_ are going." She yelled back while staring at the other two.

"I'm sorry." Juvia said meekly.

"Nah.. It's k…" The boy said bashfully, also getting up. "You need hand?" He asked while offering his right hand to Juvia.

Juvia accepted it graciously and got up, dusting herself.

KA – POW

"OWWW!" The boy brought his hands to his chin while glaring at the dark haired girl beside him. "What was that for?"

The shorter girl scowled "You idiot! They can see you in your shinigami form. Don't you think it's weird?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

This mad the boy to raise his eye brows in shock and stare at the two Fairy Tail mages with curiosity.

'Shinigami? Those creatures said that right. Are these two somehow related with them?' Erza thought as she studied the two in front of her.

"Shinigami? Shouldn't we see him?" Juvia asked innocently blinking her eyes.

The boy's cheeks did not redden…. Or did it? "You… can… see me? But… but… HOW?" The boy shouted.

The shorter girl crossed her hands over her chest "You see… Shinigami are not been seen by mere human beings. Only those who have spiritual pressures would see them. And now you have proven to us that you both have spiritual pressure. But how is that? I'm not feeling anything from you at all."

"And why are you both dressed like this? Did something happen?" The boy asked frowning.

"Do you know some creatures like… some huge monsters with some holes?" Erza asked seriously.

This rang a bell as she could clearly see that the boy and the girl were now with widened eyes, mouth agape.

"You know about hollows too?" The dark haired girl shouted.

"Hollows?" Juvia asked "So that's what they are called." She nodded her head to Erza who looked at her sternly.

All this time Juvia could the orange haired boy's eyes on her. She glanced at him and he immediately averted his eyes.

Erza then looked at them seriously "You see we... we have to talk something important but not here. Something terrible happened and we need to solve that. And my instincts are telling me you will have the answer to our problems." She said determined "We need your help."

Juvia nodded her head and looked at them expectantly.

The shorter girl looked at the boy and smiled when she saw the determined look in his eyes. Before in the class in Karakura high school, she saw a confused Ichigo who was really upset with what happened to Orihime and Chad due to those arrancars. But now his brown eyes were fierce. After killing that hollow, the real Ichigo is back and he won't turn down someone for sure.

"We will help you with all we can." She said crossing her arms. "We will make sure your problems are solved if they are concerned with us in any manner."

Erza nodded her head "I am Erza Scarlet and this is Juvia Loxar. We are from a guild named Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail? A guild?" The boy tilted his head, surely he has no idea what that means.

"We will talk about all that at the right place." Erza said

The shorter girl nodded her head "I am Kuchiki Rukia, a shinigami" She then looked at the boy.

The orange haired boy stared at the two in front of him, catching the tip of his large sword

"And I am Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute shinigami…."

* * *

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me...**

 **Later...**


End file.
